Rick's Werewolf Adventure
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set after Children of Darkness. Rick Riding Hood son of Red Riding Hood leaves Storybrooke, for the Enchanted Forest to get answers from the father that abandoned him as a baby. Only to find himself in a war against his father's brother with his mother caught in the crossfire!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

After Rick leaves the diner, he walks over to his family cottage. When Rick enters the cottage he makes his way over to his bedroom. Rick's bedroom consists of red painted walls, a single wooden bed with a red duvet and a wooden floor. Along with a dresser draws. On the dresser draw lies the Magic Hat. Rick picks up the Magic Hat then leaves his room where he bumps into Derek, his great-great-grandfather in the hallway.

"Planning to go on a little adventure are we," Derek said.

"Yes, and my Mom and Granny know I just needed to get this," Rick replied.

"What about food supplies?" Derek asks.

"I didn't think about it and besides Derek maybe it is apart of my adventure looking for food. While trying to get answers from my Dad." Rick says.

"What makes you think your Dad is alive?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure but its worth a shot." Rick answers.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," Derek tells Rick and Rick looks surprised.

"You are," Rick spoke confusedly.

"Your mother and Granny could never forgive me if I didn't go over to keep an eye on you," Derek replies.

"Fine, I just need to say my goodbyes so people don't worry," Rick said.

* * *

The two then leave the cottage. And make their way first to Hazel who is in the forest at Prue's cabin. Rick knocks on the door which is opened by Prue who invites the two in. Hazel is sat at the small dining table.

"Hey, guys," Rick says.

"I'm surprised you're here. I thought you didn't finish for another hour." Prue said.

"I don't but I'm kind of leaving Storybrooke for a while," Rick responds. This provokes Hazel to get off her seat and walk over to Rick and Prue.

"And going where Rick?" Hazel asks.

"The Enchanted Forest, Hazel, I came to say goodbye I'm going to be gone for a while. And I didn't want just to leave you without an explanation." Rick answers.

"Even though we've just woke up from some Netherworld. You want to leave." Hazel spoke.

"Hazel, I like what we have. I really do it's just that I need to find my Dad. Now more than ever I'm only going for three weeks. And if I can't find anything I'm just going to have to learn to with it." Rick said.

"What if you need our help?" Prue questions.

"I guess I'll have to find a way around any magic trouble I should get myself into," Rick responded.

"Maybe not Hazel, have you got a pocket mirror," Prue asks Hazel. Hazel nods before conjuring a small silver one. Hazel then hands it to Prue. Prue splits the pocket mirror into two giving one half to Rick. Hazel understanding why Prue has asked for a pocket mirror uses her wand to enchant both halves of the pocket mirror.

"What do I do with this?" Rick questioned.

"If you ever need me or want to talk to me. Just speak my name while holding your half of the pocket mirror and the enchantment will do the rest." Hazel explained. Rick and Hazel then share a small kiss.

"I'll see you soon my favourite fairy," Rick says.

"I hope so wolfie," Hazel replies. Derek and Rick then leave the cabin where they use the Magic Hat to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest. The two then enter the portal!

 **End of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The portal created by the Magic Hat opens in the Enchanted Forest. Rick and Derek arrive in the Enchanted Forest safely. The portal closes leaving the Magic Hat on the ground.

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest. I haven't seen this place for decades." Derek said.

"I wasn't even here for three days according to my Mom. We left shortly after I was born." Rick replied.

"What now begs the question. Is how do we trace your father." Derek pointed out.

"I may not know as skilled or as adept with my werewolf abilities like you. But I'm pretty sure. A werewolf can use their enhanced sense of smell to track people. This belonged to my Dad." Rick says as he pulls out a small leather band with a crescent moon sewn in.

"A leather band a symbol of the pack your father belonged too," Derek spoke.

"Belonged too." Rick replied confused as to why Derek said 'belonged' instead of 'belongs'.

"Traditionally every pack has something to wear or a tattoo/birthmark a band. That's a symbol to watch pack they originate or belong too. And when a werewolf is exiled from the pack they take off their band, cover their tattoo or burn their birthmark off." Derek explained to Rick.

"Well, I have none of the three. So, I guess I don't belong to a pack." Rick says.

"Every wolf belongs to a pack you just have to find yours," Derek said.

"My Mom doesn't belong to a pack maybe I take after her," Rick responds.

"Depends on your definition of a pack," Derek spoke.

"Time to start sniffing," Rick says before lifting the band close to his nose. Rick sniffs the band.

* * *

Just as Rick starts to sniff the band over in a small cave. Lies a woman in her seventies. In the cave, the woman has a cauldron along with a small worn out wooden table where a spellbook lies and a few ingredients as well as a crystal ball. The old woman has short grey wild hair and green eyes. Behind the woman is a man the same age as Red. The man is well built, green eyes and dark brown hair and has a large scar on his left cheek.

"Have you been able to find them yet?" The man asks.

"No, not yet Xander," The woman answered.

"You should be trying harder," Xander complained in frustration.

"Whatever realm, she left for its hard to look into." The woman replies.

"If I knew where she went I would have found a way to follow her," Xander says.

"You really care about Red Riding Hood don't you." The woman said.

"I care about her bloodline and what it represents to the Werewolves," Xander replied.

"If you say so," The old woman whispered under breath.

"Just try and find her. The child too they can't remain hidden." Xander ordered. The old woman nods as she walks over to her crystal ball. The old woman waves a hand over the crystal ball. A purple mist formed in the crystal ball but fades quickly to reveal Rick and Derek who haven't left their destination in the Enchanted Forest, where the Magic Hat sent them.

"Red had a boy," Xander said.

"Quite handsome young boy." The old woman commented.

"He's has a fellow werewolf with him. The band he has it belongs to my pack." Xander points out.

"But Red is nowhere to be seen." The old woman says.

"Is it safe to assume that if Red's child is here. And you can't sense Red that's she is dead right?" Xander asks.

"I haven't been able to find him until now. So, she could still be at wherever he's just coming from." The old woman tells Xander.

"What sane parent would let their child cross into to another realm without them. She has to be dead and this is perfect orphan cub alone and confused." Xander chuckled.

"He has an adult with him, someone, that he seems to trust." The old woman points out.

"Not for long I need you to charm the band to lead them into a trap where I can kill off his fellow wolf and swoop in be his hero. And build a trust for what I need him for." Xander instructs before leaving.

"Fine." The old woman says.

 **End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Rick finally picks up a scent on the pack band. That belonged to his father. Rick smiles believing that he would finally meet his father after so long. Little do Rick and Derek know that it is a trap.

"I think I have his scent," Rick said with a smile.

"Lead the way then kid," Derek replied.

"Who would think it would be so easy," Rick commented.

"Sometimes things are a lot easier than we believe it would be," Derek says. Before Rick starts walking in the direction of where the scent leads with Derek walking behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander has returned to his pack's hideout which is an underground city. It didn't take Xander too long to get their only half an hour. Upon entering his pack's hideout he makes his way over to the werewolves town hall if you will where they meet up to discuss important matters. Entering the werewolves town hall. Xander is greeted by his closet friend and second in command Grace. Grace has green eyes and short messy blond hair. Grace is wearing black trousers and a shirt with a fur cloak.

"Xander, you went to see the old hag again didn't you," Grace said already knowing the answer.

"You know me so well Grace and for good reason," Xander replied.

"And is this good reason Red Riding Hood again. I thought you given up on having her for some trophy." Grace smirked.

"Oh, and Red Riding Hood is or should I say was no ordinary trophy. She belonged to the first bloodline of werewolves. That means in werewolf hierarchy she is at the top." Xander says.

"Her status was revoked when she killed one of her own her mother if I recall. But with you being you. I'm never surprised when you want some woman around your arm to give you some attention old friend and to make you look more important." Grace spoke to her friend. This provokes Xander to use his werewolf speed to run up to Grace before grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against a wall.

"Her bloodline is more than just simple staus. A very valuable trophy having her as my bride would have gained me, my pack respect among any of wolves remaining in this land." Xander reminded his old friend.

"Either remove your hand from me yourself. Or I will rip it from you myself. I remember you needed me to help ambush your older brother Lewis without me, he wouldn't have been easy for you to kill your brother." Grace snapped. Xander sighs in frustration at being reminded of that. Xander removes his hand from Grace's throat.

"Yet it was my idea on where we should move here. During the original Dark Curse." Xander reminds her.

"Why did you send me away after I helped wound him enough for you to kill him?" Grace questioned.

"Me, killing him was personal brother to brother. But right now I have a job for you." Xander answered.

"What job?" Grace asked.

"One that is most delicate. I believe that Red is dead all the signs point to this. But her child isn't my personal little witch discovered that her child has returned to the Enchanted Forest. A boy in fact. He's searching for his father. My personal witch enchanted Lewis's pack band to lead them into a trap." Xander explains.

"I take it you want me to kidnap the boy." Grace assumed.

"No, I want you to take out his friend a fellow and much older wolf. You have to stay out of view make sure they not expecting you. Take out his fellow friend with an arrow through a heart. Then I will swoop in and save him. He will be shock confused and will be more open to trusting me." Xander tells her.

"Ah, then you will play the loving uncle and you will lie to him to gain more status," Grace said.

"Yes, but you have to leave now," Xander replies.

"Fine, I'm only doing this because I'm a friend and I haven't killed anyone in a while," Grace told Xander before walking over to a corner to pick up a bow and some arrows.

"Trust me what I'm planning involves a lot more killing to feed the beast in you," Xander says with a vicious smirk.

 **End of chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Meanwhile, Rick and Derek have just arrived at the trap. Xander has set unaware of the danger that is near to them. Rick found himself drowned in conflicted emotions apart of him was excited to see his Dad. To see if they resemble one another. The other part was scared if his Dad doesn't give him the answers he feels he deserves.

"Derek, do you think I was wrong to come here?" Rick asks.

"I don't know only you can decide that kid," Derek answered.

"I don't even know my Dad's name. My Mom won't speak it I guess its because he just left us, without a single word." Rick said.

"Maybe you will today," Derek replies. Meanwhile, hiding behind a bunch of trees is Grace with her bow and silver arrows. Grace loved hunting prey loved killing adrenaline the mere fact she could end someone very life in a matter of seconds! Grace examines her surroundings before preparing to launch a silver arrow. Grace never liked Red, she hated all the awe and respect people gave her because of her rare werewolf heritage.

"Goodbye old wolf." Grace chuckled. Before firing a silver arrow. The silver arrow that was fired hits Derek going straight through his chest and heart!

"DEREK," Rick screams in horror. Derek falls to the ground in pain.

"R..Run." Derek coughed out before finally dying. Grace fired another arrow purposely missing Derek but at tree very close to Rick.

"I'm sorry Derek." Rick apologised. As he starts to run as he runs in fear only for more arrows to shot near him.

"That's right little wolf run," Grace says to herself. When she fires another arrow, Rick sees the arrow at last minute and freezes just when Rick thinks that arrow is about to hit him. Rick gets grabbed and pulled into the cover of some trees.

"You shouldn't be here," Xander tells Rick.

"Who are you?" Rick asked Xander.

"Xander, but that doesn't matter we have to get out of here. Werewolves avoid this place for a reason most hunters come here." Xander partly lied.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Rick responded being careful with Derek gone he was all alone.

"Right now, I'm the only chance you have. And besides, I can tell you all about the pack that band belongs too." Xander told Rick.

"Fine, let's get out of here," Rick says not wanting to stay there a second longer.

"Just follow me," Xander instructs Rick. Rick nods Xander then starts to run with Rick running behind him. Little does Rick know that he has fallen into a trap and is in more danger than he could possibly imagine.

* * *

Xander leads Rick over to his pack's home. Rick is shocked to see so many werewolves in one place back home it's only himself and his Mom. Unless you count some of Granny's residual werewolf abilities. Grace used several shortcuts to get back to the pack's home before Xander and Rick.

"You'll be safe here," Xander said.

"This place is amazing you live underground and all these people are they werewolves too?" Rick complimented while asking a question.

"I'm glad you like my home, yes these people are werewolves too." Xander answers. Rick couldn't help but think about the now deceased Derek whose body is now growing colder in the forest.

"I'm sorry about your companion child. If I arrived shortly your companion might still be alive." Xander lied, he didn't care that Derek is dead. Derek would have intervened in his plans he had to go.

"Derek was family from my Mother's side," Rick replied.

"Your Mother where is she may I ask," Xander asked.

"At home, she let me come here with Derek to find someone. To find my Dad, I hoped by bringing this pack band I could finally get answers from him." Rick answered. Xander can't help but feel happy in the space of a few hours he has discovered that Red and her child is still alive. Red's child is here allowing him to pick up where he was forced to stop sixteen years ago.

"Oh, I have to say I'm surprised that you're here. Young wolves shouldn't go into a forest alone." Xander spoke.

"I have Derek, well I did have Derek," Rick says.

"The band you're holding belongs to this very pack. The Crescent pack now I must know where did you get the band from. The band are only made when new wolves are born and come of age." Xander said.

"It belonged to my Father. It's all that I have of him." Rick tells Xander. Xander holds out one of his hands then Rick passes the pack band over to Xander. Xander takes a moment to examine the pack band already knowing it belongs to his brother Lewis. But he can't let Rick figure out what really happened to his father.

"It's my brother's band, Lewis," Xander spoke.

"Your brother is my Dad," Rick responds shocked.

"It appears so, but I'm afraid to tell you this then boy. But Lewis is gone, I haven't seen him since the night he and Red left." Xander speaks.

"So, there was no point in me coming here then. To this realm, I should have stayed at home." Rick says.

"Not entirely, I may not be able to answer the question as to why Lewis abandoned you. But I can answer other questions." Xander told Rick.

"I guess that's something," Rick replied.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Back in Storybrooke, at the closed diner, we have Red and Granny sat at the counter after just finishing cleaning and turning all the equipment off. It hasn't been long in Storybrooke time zone since Rick left for the Enchanted Forest with Derek.

"You're still thinking about Rick?" Granny rhetorically asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I know its only been three days for us. But I forgot that we wouldn't be able to contact him. At least not as easily as we could if he was here." Red replies.

"He'll be fine and he has Derek," Granny said.

"Maybe it's just that I don't want him to be disappointed," Red spoke.

"Disappointment is a part of life Red. The answers that Rick might get will either comfort him forever or hurt him for a while until he can eventually move on passing them." Granny says.

"And what if he can't move beyond them?" Red asks.

"We will cross that road if and when it comes to it," Granny responds.

* * *

The following morning, Rick woke up on a stone cold floor with a pile of hay to act as a pillow and a thin blanket for warmth. Rick stirs in his sleep for a few brief seconds before waking up and takes in his surroundings for a second time. Then soon the realisation that last night wasn't a dream that Derek is truly dead and it's all his fault. Derek is now nothing but a corpse lying in the mud day by day will be rotting one day leaving just the skeleton behind!

"What do we have here a new wolf in our midst," Grace says standing near Rick.

"I'm Rick," Rick tells Grace offering a hand to her to shake.

"Grace and you wolf if my friend says is true then you are a possible member of this pack," Grace responds.

"Your friend is Xander, I assume," Rick said.

"Yes, but I'm more than that while Xander is the alpha of the pack and leader I am his advisor and just because your father, you dear child was born into this pack as were you doesn't mean you are a part of us," Grace speaks in a rather harsh tone. Rick then gets to his feet.

"I came here to get answers about why my father abandoned me and my mother. Your alpha brought me here after someone close to me was killed. Once and if I get those answers then I'll be leaving for home." Rick replied.

"You reek of Lewis and that woman." Grace snarls before backhanding Rick with such force he is thrown across the room and lands hard on the floor. Rick gets up rather quickly.

"Jealous of my mother, I can see why you look like a pile of horse manure." Rick snaps at Grace. Grace snarls before running towards Rick. Grace goes to punch Rick. Rick quickly responds by blocking the punch only to punch her with his free hand knocking her back. Grace goes to kick Rick but Rick manages to punch her again only infuriating her more. Grace eyes then briefly glow yellow as she uses her werewolf enhanced speed to run straight up to Rick and grab him by his throat.

"Ha, your mother! All she is another form of werewolf privilege just like you. We earned our place in this pack. Just because your father was once our alpha doesn't mean you belong here." Grace shouts before throwing Rick through a wall. Rick lands hard on the ground. Rick just rolls over for a second he knows she is physically stronger and has more refined skills. But that wouldn't stop him from trying, after all, she was the one that decided to insult his mother and not even to her face. Rick gets to his feet and quickly gets to a fighting stance.

"I warn you, Grace after yesterday I don't have a lot of patience or tolerance to put up with a mutt like you." Rick snarled his eyes glowing yellow for a brief moment. Grace charges for him. Before Rick had the chance to react blur is seen for a moment leaving behind Lewis standing between Grace and Rick.

"Enough both of you," Xander shouted appearing not impressed at the fight that started off.

"She started it! You think I'm not going to kick someone's butt for disrespecting my mother," Rick responds.

"Xander, he reeks of your brother and he abandoned us! Why should this cub even stand in our home?" Grace spoke still playing along with Xander's plan.

"He's here for answers Grace, answers that could only be possibly answered by us. And he has shown no intention of wanting to join this pack. If he however did or eventually does show the desire to join our pack, he would have had to go through the initiation process as the others did." Xander snaps hoping that by this small planned confrontation would start to build a trust with Rick. One that he could use to manipulate the teen!

"I'm going to train call for me when the brat is gone." Grace replies before walking away out of Rick's view she smirks teenagers can be so naive she thinks to herself.

"There something I want to show you," Xander says. Rick just nods the less free time he has the less he has to think of Derek's death.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Xander takes Rick over to a part of the Underground base very few of the Werewolves go to. Standing before the two are large double stone doors that have the full moon carved onto them.

"What is this place?" Rick asks.

"Our sacred temple the Church of the Moon." Xander answers.

"I thought Werewolves didn't have a faith," Rick says.

"Some do some don't it depends on the individual or pack. My pack, however, worship the full moon and the lunar cycle." Xander explains. Xander then gently opens the stone doors and walks into the church with Rick following behind. Inside the church lies countless candles lit not long before wooden benches to sit on and titles on the ground that show wolves running in the forest. Also, in the church lies a bookstand standing in front of large images created with similar tiles on the ground. The book stand has a wolf's head carved at the top with its mouth open which faces the door and the benches.

"This place it's strangely wonderful," Rick commented.

"There two things I want to show you," Xander said as he shows Rick to the bookstand. On the bookstand lies a navy leatherbound book that has all the phases of the moon stitched on the front.

"A book! What is it some religious Werewolf text?" Rick asked.

"Yes but more importantly a set of rules and where we mark our history," Xander answered. Xander opens up the book on to its last dozen pages. Rick looks down and sees countless names written down along with dates of births and deaths.

"Names of pack members and their births recorded and their deaths," Rick spoke.

"Yes, it's our way of honouring past and future generations. Now, as for the second thing I want to show you." Xander responds he then turns away from the book and shows Rick tiled wall that shows a large image that holds a story.

"This tiled wall shows us a story one of heartbreak, tragedy and loss. If you look at the first image a baby left alone on a stone altar by its mother and her friends. The child is being watched by Fairies in the distance who send a pack of wolves for the child. Then as we move onto the second image the wolves feed on the infant ripping her to shreds with the mother crying in her friends' arms hurt by the betrayal of the Faries. The third image shows the mother and her friends in a castle made of the bones of fallen heroes standing before the Dark One of that time broken in grief at the loss of his child and the betrayal of his wife. The Dark One driven by pain calls forth the darkest magic he could summon from the death of his child he cursed his wife and her friends and bound the curse to the Lunar Cycle. The Dark One's curse would link them to the Lunar Cycle and force them to become the very thing monsters that killed his child on the night of every full moon. Wolves, made it so that every bone in their body would break one by one slowly. However, since all magic comes with a price while his spell brought them pain as they transitioned into wolves on a full moon unable to ease the pain or stop the transformation. The spell later called curse granted them gifts in both their human and wolf form. Their senses were heightened like no other they could see more clearly their strength and speed challenged all those around them and animals. Then in the fourth image, you can see the first Werewolves sought help from the Fairies once more. But the Fairies power was nothing compared to the Dark One and the structure of the curse. The first Werewolves became outcasts to all society feared and hunted. Now in our final image, you can see the first Werewolves bred giving birth to the second generation of Werewolves who weren't cursed by Dark One's magic but instead inherited the burden of being a Werewolf through their blood their genes carried the Werewolf traits giving birth to the Werewolf species." Xander explained to Rick as he points to each image.

"I remember my friends telling me a Dark One created the Werewolf curse. But I never knew it happened because of a child's death." Rick tells Xander.

"The Werewolf curse is one of the few acts of magic that messed up the balance of realms. You're a special type of Werewolf, Rick one that is rare and valued beyond measure." Xander replied.

"Excuse me," Rick said.

"You and your mother are direct descendants of the Dark One of that time wife who was cursed. Your Werewolf bloodline is that of the strongest and most connected to the moon cycle. Your bloodline is usually the earliest to turn. If your father is truly alive then it will be a piece of cake to find him. Once you master your Werewolf skills." Xander told Rick.

"How long will that take?" Rick questioned.

"Depends on how quick you can connect with the spiritual side of your Werewolf self and if you allow yourself to completely let go during a full moon," Xander speaks.

"Then we better start," Rick said.

"Excellent," Xander says with a grin everything is going to plan Xander thought to himself soon he will have Rick's trust and he will be able to get his witch to cast the spell and have Red by his side!

End of chapter 6.


End file.
